Spiritual Afterlife
by cornholio4
Summary: What if there was a place those affected by the snap had been sent to. Peter tried to deal with his new afterlife in this place but has made a friend in a girl from another universe who had ended up there. A girl from a world called Remnant. MCU Peter/Pyrrha. After Infinity War. Oneshot.


In a spiritual world outside of time and space, there housed the half of the universe that had been turned to dust after the snap of the things of Thanos after gathering all 6 Infinity Gems. Their souls had been taken here as the Infinity Gems, didn't actually kill them but send their souls to a special realm. One where the soul of another from another universe was resting.

The world shaped to their desires and managed to create a city for them to live in, to keep their morales. Up of course it was confusing to the non Earth residents of the city there were a minority, as the world was housing half of the entire universe and the other alien species in other parts of this seemingly endless world.

So far from what they figured out (from calculating to how many days would have passed on Earth), they seemed to have been here for about two years in Earth time and yet no one has aged.

Peter Parker sighed as he was lying on a web connecting an alleyway; he was wearing his normal Spider-Man suit. Luckily for him he still had it underneath his Spider-Armor so he was able to try what he was doing as Spider-Man before, basically stopping fights between arguing residents or helping people.

Or when anyone who was a HYDRA agent (having been in military prison at the time) or a terrorist tries to stage a coup to take over this world. That tended to happen from time to time.

It was mostly to keep his morale up as he terribly missed his Aunt May and all his friends back on Earth, plus he could not help but be dejected they had failed to stop Thanos. "Don't be too worried Mr Parker, only about a few more years to wait in the endgame when Stark and the other Avengers set things right. I have foreseen it." Said a voice that seemed to read his mind.

Peter then saw the wizard Doctor Stephen Strange (he still couldn't believe it when Strange finally decided to just tell Peter that Strange actually is his legal surname that he was born with) who always seemed confident and relaxed that he knew that something would happen that would undo all this. Something he had foreseen with that Time Stone of his. He just meditated himself and appears to people to give advice, as if there was nothing else to do.

"At that again, are you Strange? I fail to understand your claims that something is going to magically fix things or that there was only one scenario where Thanos won. We are stuck in Space Heaven and might as well make ourselves home here!" shouted a voice passing by. It was Peter Quill or Star Lord as he was known walking by with Groot who had something to say:

"I am Groot."

"Okay, I know we could have won if I just left things alone and not attack Thanos. Are you ever going to let that go for the entire time we are stuck in Space Heaven.?" Peter Quill ranted as he walked off.

Space Heaven that was what Peter Quill had decided to call the place and no one seemed to have any better names for it.

Peter hummed to himself as he decided to go meet with someone who was usually training by where the equivalent of Harlem would be. He began web slinging away but saying hello to other residents including James Buchanan Barnes, Hank Pym and his wife Janet, Sam Wilson as well as Wanda Maximoff.

He came across the area but jumped when he saw the figure he was after greeting him with a smile. "Hello Again!" said the cheerful looking face of Pyrrha Nikos, the one who lived on his world before the snap.

Apparently she had been killed on her own world and didn't think anyone would join her.

"Oh hi Pyrrha!" Peter greeted her with a smile once he caught himself; he had stricken a friendship with the one who apparently had been a young student at a monster hunting academy in her world.

"Still with the mask Peter? I don't understand since most people here know who you are now. There is little reason now since you don't have a secret identity." Pyrrha asked with a perplexed eye. She liked that the people here came from a world like the comic books she would read, well the ones she would confiscate from Jaune only to read herself.

"It's the principle of the matter! This mask represents Spider-Man and I can't be Spider-Man if I don't wear this mask!" Peter spluttered and Pyrrha laughed, sometimes Peter reminded her of Jaune. She sighed thinking of her loved ones she left behind on remnant. Her mother, her teammates and especially Jaune.

"I decided to come see how you are doing after Dr Strange once again told me that things were will be reset after a few years." Peter told her with a sigh. Pyrrha frowned; she was scared of one day being lonely again. But still if they have the chance to go back to their lives, she shouldn't stop them.

"Do you believe he may be right Peter? Do you have faith things will be restored?" Pyrrha asked with a frown and Peter gave a sad nod.

"Yeah I do, but if it does I promise I will not forget you! I will let my best friend Ned, my Aunt May and anyone else who will listen know about the kind girl who is a beautiful redhead dressed in a revealing female warrior... I didn't just say that... forget what I just said..." Peter muttered and Pyrrha laughed. It was like Peter was a bit of Jaune with a lot of Ruby's optimism and idealism.

She always swore she would not try to replace her friends with Peter, which would not be fair to Peter if she started treating him as a replacement for her friends. Still Peter was a good friend and she could not help but the feelings that were starting to grow...

"I will treasure my time here Pyrrha, especially since there is still some time and a few more years ago. That's according Dr Strange's endgame to go..." Peter told her when he found his voice again. Pyrrha then looked to Peter seriously thinking it over.

"So I have plenty of time, I will not waste it." Pyrrha said seriously and before Peter could ask what she meant, Pyrrha then quickly lifted up his mask and kissed him.

Peter wanted to say something but then he realized, a good female friend of his that he liked who was also a beautiful redhead was now kissing him. So why complain?

When Pyrrha let go she told him "last time I felt for someone close, I did not let them know until it was too late. I told myself if I felt for you like I did for Jaune then I will not waste my chance. I don't know how long we have here but if you want I want to at least try." Pyrrha asked Peter seriously as he quickly thought it over.

"Well.. I think your pretty Pyrrha and I value our friendship here but...I want t oat least try..." Peter told her and she smiled. "Just to warn you, I am the idiot who ruined the only date he had so far because he had to bail on her to catch her super villain dad..." Peter told her and she laughed out loud.

"Get a room, you two!" shouted a voice and they saw it was a man giving out flyers for Nick Fury's re-election campaign as mayor.

 **This came to me when I remembered that Pyrrha's death while different was a bit similar to the deaths after the snap in Infinity War (so what if she ended up going to the same afterlife like place that the victims of the snap went to). Though while the people there in the snap will be brought back to life, it's unlikely that Pyrrha will be. Plus there is this story where after the snap that Peter ended up in the world of Spider-Gwen but I can't remember the name.**

 **At least we still have Chibi...**

 **Plus Penny, I have not giving up hope she will someday come back sometime. Plus I wanted to try and do a story of Peter with Velvet again or perhaps Penny. There need to be**

 **Plus I desperately want to write a story for the awesome Spider-Man PS4 game (I am so glad it met my great expectations for the game and I can't wait for the Black Cat DLC).**


End file.
